This invention generally relates to an aid for assisting a golfer in putting and more particularly to a device for presenting to the golfer data indicative of the longitudinal and lateral slopes of a golf green relative to the golf ball and cup.
One perplexing problem, particularly facing the new and/or casual golfer, is the determination of the lateral and longitudinal slopes of the green between the ball and the cup. Once so determined, the initial direction of the putted ball can be adjusted from a straight line path so as to compensate for such contours. It is thus understood that in some cases the ball is not aimed directly at the cup due to the various green contours.
Although such slope determination can be made by visual sightings, such sightings are not always accurate particularly if such golfer is new or on an unfamiliar course.
Various devices have been proposed to assist the golfer in determining green slopes. Such devices include instruments attached to the club itself or held by the golfer. Although assumably effective in their operation, such devices are either relatively complex in configuration, cumbersome to use and/or require their attachment to the putter itself.
In response thereto I have indicated a golf putting aid for indicating the longitudinal and lateral slopes of the green to a golfer. My device is generally T-shaped in configuration having a first leg longitudinally extending between the cup and the golf ball corresponding to the latter's straight line path. A second leg traverses the first leg and this straight line path. Located within each leg and along the longitudinal center lines thereof are first and second grooves designed to receive float levels therein. The grooves are configured so as to receive the float levels either permanently or releasably therein. Accordingly, the float levels may be replaced or supplemented so as to measure the various slopes of the various greens. Such capabilities allow the putting aid to provide data to the golfer irrespective of the slope of the green. Upon placement of the aid on the green the various level gauges will tell the golfer whether the green slopes uphill or downhill and/or left or right relative to the straight line of ball travel between the ball and cup on the green.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a putting aid to enhance putting accuracy.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which provides data to the golfer indicative of the longitudinal and/or lateral slopes of ball travel on a putting green.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which is easily transportable by the golfer.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enables the golfer to substitute and/or supplement the float levels therein according to the contours of the green or the desired data to be presented to the golfer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which does not interfere with the use of the golf club proper.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which is easy to use, economical to manufacture and effective in operation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.